Nargles and Their Mischeif
by BELLATRIX BLACK TOJOURS PUR
Summary: A Draco/Luna oneshot... i was SUPER bored, so it could quite possibly suck. You have been forewarned.


Title: **Nargles and Their Mischief**  
Category: Books » Harry Potter  
Author: Lle naa haran e nausalle  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: K+  
Genre: Romance/General  
Published: 01-30-11, Updated: 01-30-11  
Chapters: 1, Words: 676

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

Luna Marie Lovegood, contrary to popular belief, was not _loony._ In fact, she knew half the things she believed in didn't exist, but long ago she'd made a vow to never give up her inner child.

It was two days and counting until Christmas, and she was on high alert for Nargles, and although they were never there, it was fun to pretend. Luna was the type of person that saw life as a grand game with only a few rules. Never disobey your parents, but fight for happiness; don't kill anyone, and don't die; stand up for yourself, but don't be arrogant; use your head, but never allow logic to overpower your inner child.

"Hey Loony," Draco sneered, Luna smiled. She'd learned long ago that confusing Malfoy made him back off, so she began to speak in her favorite dreamy tone:

"Draco, have you heard of the Crumple Horned Snorkstack migration?" she gushed. "They are traveling all the way from Ireland to Spain! My daddy is going to get pictures over winter break! Oh and while you're at Malfoy manor, watch out for the Wrackspurts! They are particularly sneaky this time of season!" she babbled on and on until a dazed look settled over his expression. She made her exit. "Bye, Draco! See you after break!" She pecked him on the cheek and sped into the library.

_'What the hell?'_ Draco thought, wiping his cheek. The tingly warm feeling her lips left on his cheek didn't go away. _'Damn Lovegood, how does she DO that? Always ends up with the last word!"_

Unfortunately for Luna & Draco, neither of them noticed the plotting Nargles in the mistletoe overhead.

Nargles love to see enemies become friends, maybe even lovers, but they could also tell the difference between two people denying their feelings and true enemies. So therefore, they thought up a plan. Nargles are known to be mischievous, as well as persistent, but when someone who manages to retain their inner child comes along, they can't restrain themselves.

Luna watched Draco from a distance, she knew she loved him, but she presumed that love would never be returned. She quietly watched him, dreading the day he would walk into the great hall with a girl by his side and a smile on his face. She knew it was only a matter if time.

Draco, too, watched Luna. He didn't know what he felt for her; he didn't know what love felt like. He knew that she was fascinating and smart, despite her stubbornly immature nature. He often watched her during Charms and Transfiguration, watching as she merely flicked or swished her wand and perfected every incantation on the first or second try, before moving to help her peers.

Pure of heart, Luna never minded to help a person in need, no matter friend or foe. Draco, albeit secretly, liked that. She never seemed to grow tired of his constant jeering, and was there when he asked. On Christmas Eve, after he caught her watching him, he vowed to let her know of his feelings. The Nargles weren't going to give him a choice either way.

On Christmas morning they found themselves trapped under some charmed mistletoe, the Nargles peeking out and giggling in satisfaction at the surprised and terrified looks on their faces. The mistletoe was charmed to find people with hidden feelings for each other, and not let them go until they confess said feelings and kiss.

"So," Draco raised a brow. "Apparently this means you share my feelings?" He asked.

"Absolutely," Luna responded with a satisfied smirk and a wink. Her heart stuttered a bit as he leaned in, capturing her lips in a searing power punch of a kiss. Luna swayed a bit dizzily and smiled.

Although the Nargles were satisfied and the magical kissing plant released them, neither of them let go of one another for quite some time. And when they did part, the promise of many tomorrows was evident.


End file.
